


Purple is the Vomit that is in Yuffie

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Motion Sickness, Pretending to Be Cured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Motion sickness sucks.  Good thing Cloud has the cure.





	Purple is the Vomit that is in Yuffie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).

The airship just wouldn’t stay still and Yuffie struggled not to throw up. Sometimes she’d think she’d be fine and then a second later the nausea would come right back. Then Yuffie would vomit again and would wonder how she had anything left inside of her to vomit, and why was it coming out purple.

“Esuna.”

The glow of magic enveloped Yuffie. She turned around to see Cloud, the Heal materia in his bangle held a rapidly fading glow. 

“Thanks, Cloud,” Yuffie said with a smile. “I feel like a million times better.”

He gave back his own smile. She liked him a lot more since he had recovered from his unresponsive state. Before he had the air of one of those Shinra doofuses. Now, he had an easy going charm to him that she greatly preferred. 

Cloud unslotted the materia and held it out to Yuffie. “This helps me with my motion sickness. You can have it.”

“Awww, shucks that’s so sweet of you.” Materia was the key to saving Wutai and that Cloud would just willingly hand over the Materia that helped him with his own motion sickness and without any strings attached at all was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for Yuffie. “I’d kiss you, but I might not taste too great.”

“You can kiss me on our next date.” Their first had been to the Gold Saucer. It had been interrupted by the discovery of Barret’s kid being abducted and had snowballed until Aeris had died and Cloud had gone missing. 

“You wanna go on another one?” Yuffie asked.

Cloud scratched at his blonde hair and nodded. “Yeah, of course I do. You’re fun to be around and I never know what to expect.”

“I know this great materia shop in Junon.”

“Alright, materia shop and lunch. I have to go meet up with Cid, but we can set a time later.”

“Yeah. See you later.”

“Bye,” Cloud said and walked off.

She cheerfully waved back to him until he turned the corner. Then she was back on her knees and puking her guts out. Her cure had been nothing but an act.

The things she’d do for the cute guy she had a crush on and a second date lined up with.


End file.
